Secret Life of the American Teenage-imprintee
by DerbychickaLexzilla
Summary: "You don't have a fetish, do you?" The exciting story of how Brady Fuller knocks up Devery Jacobs and then proceeds to imprint on her.
1. First trimester

I hated doctors offices. The smell, the sterile room, the hard backed chairs, the wholesome magazines laid out on the tables. I spotted a woman reading a parenting now magazine and chuckled aloud from the irony of it all.

My foot tapped nervously, a habit that I had developed in high school from all of the presentations that I had been forced to do.

"Hey."

I was pulled out of my daze by the face of my best friend, Lena. She was what everyone living on the Reservation called a, "pale face," sometimes jokingly but mostly in the way that Draco Malfoy called Hermione Granger a muggle. Her mom had gotten remarried to Thomas Soloman, one of the elders of the tribe about 10 years ago, but the jibes had never ended. Lena was very pale, even compared to me and she had her dyed red hair up in a small, messy ponytail. She smiled at me encouragingly.

" I'll bring that up for you."

Looking down, I remembered the paperwork in my lap and hastily handed the clipboard to her.

Lena was my rock, had always been. When we were little I used to get in fights with anyone who messed with her. I'd even broken a boy's nose once. As we'd gotten older, our roles had seemed to reverse and I'd become the quiet, nervous type while she had developed a quick tongue and sparkle in her eyes. I trusted her more than anyone, we'd been together through thick and thin.

I felt her chair knock into mine as she settled herself back into her chair and I noticed for the first time that she was biting her nails, the nervous habit that she'd developed in high school.

Suddenly, I heard the door of the clinic open, the bell above ringing, dragged out and only adding to my anxiousness. Several people with varying sizes of homemade signs shuffled into the small room and I finally understood why some people were claustrophobic.

" A life is a life!""All babies want to be born!" "Abortion is murder!"

Their voices rang out individually and then mingled together like they'd been put through a mixer as the security guard materialized from a side door and shuffled them out as quickly as they'd appeared.

"Oh god." I felt my throat tighten and my heart beat fast enough to rip out of my chest.

" Devery, breathe okay? It's going to be alright.

"Lena. I can't do this." I lifted myself out of my chair, tears blurred my vision as I ran out of the clinic almost swinging the door off of its hinges.

"Devery, I thought you were an Independent. You know? Pro-choice?" Lena huffed air in and out her hands on her knees from chasing me.

"I-I-I know I just." I took a shaky breath. " I don't know I just don't want them to stick anything up, you know, there. And- and." I stopped.

"Sorry to be crude Dev, but isn't that how you got in this situation to begin with?"

I felt a blush of anger, " yeah I know, but this would be cold and-and I just can't Lena."

We both fell into silence and then I started to laugh. Lena looked up in surprise and grabbed my shoulders, like I was in shock or something.

"Dev, don't get all crazy on me okay? You're really freaking me out."

I gulped in air in the breaks between my laughter, "I was just thinking"- another bout of laughter, my stomach felt like it would break with it- " I was thinking that it would be the same as- well- him. Cold."

Lena had a look that clearly said "you are insane". But in a few moments she shared in my laughter and we fell onto the ground together, crying from the laughing.

If you haven't already guessed, I had made a mistake. At the time, I had seen it like one of those 80s teen movies where the unattainable guy (Brady) swept down to save the nerdy lost girl (me). But it had been a little more wham bam thank you ma'm then that. Except he hadn't even been enough of a gentlemen to say thank you. Or to tell me that, apparently, the condom had broken, which was a little more than obvious at this point.

Brady Fuller. What could I say about the guy? Only that, unfortunately, my little high school girl heart had been devoted to him from the moment I spotted him in my freshmen Spanish class. When he had showed interest in my little virgin self at some guy's graduation party, how could I have resisted those eyes and that body that could probably be used to melt chocolate and cook eggs. Literally and figuratively I'd realized during the act of- you know- sex. I cringed at the word and thought of the painful five or six minutes of grunting and sweating and thrusting if you will. And afterwards, the little virgin that I had been, I went in for the teen movie snuggles- resting my head on one of those ripped arms. But Brady apparently had no time in his busy schedule and so after a few minutes of awkwardly sitting and staring around the room where I had been left, I had decided to find Lena. I had cried and begged her to take me home and told her everything in the car. And then about a month and a half later, after puking my guts out into the bathroom at my work and stealthily purchasing a pregnancy test at the drug store, I had told her about my whole bun without a baker situation.

And that's how I found myself, dying of laughter in the parking lot of the planned parenthood in Port Angeles.

We finally stopped laughing and Lena's expression turned serious.

"So what are you gonna do?"

I thought about it for a minute. My mind went to everything I knew about teen pregnancy; secret life of the American teenager, teen mom- oh god no. And then I thought about Ellen Paige in Juno.

"You know Juno? That movie with Ellen Paige?"

"Yeah..." Lena bit her lip, "Dev, you want to give it up for adoption?"

"Why not? I mean, I'm definitely not prepared to be a parent or anything like that... And I can't go back in there Lena."

My best friend gauged my expression and then sighing she lifted herself off of the ground and helped me up.

"So you'll support me, right?" I don't know why I even asked, as I felt her link our arms and my head settled against her shoulder.

"Dev, thick and thin, remember? Especially thick." She said chuckling and I buried my face into her sweatshirt muffling my laughter.

Xxxx

So the second part of my little teenage drama was on its way; telling the rents of course.

I had a pretty good relationship with mom and dad; they were divorced but both still lived on the reservation. Otherwise, there were no cliches or family tropes to observe. They were fairly doting, often overbearing, regular, average, everyday teachers.

Anyways, I had Lena come with me to tell first my mom and then my dad. I presented my adoption idea to them and said that I would remain at my job as long as physically possible, making sure to save money for my time off and dipping into my current savings if necessary. Mom immediately went into shock, then tears, and then called her obgyn and compiled a list of necessities for me. Dad and my stepmom both gave me shocked faces that clearly read, " when did you even learn about sex?" And then dad threatened to hang the guy by his balls. So it didn't go too badly.

I didn't find any adoption ads in the paper, but I did find some information online- no craigslist- and I compiled a list of possible parents for the little monster that caused me to gag and puke at even the slightest suggestion of grease or meat products or dairy products or while I was going about my merry way doing absolutely nothing at all.

You may think that I'm acting a little too calm and collected for a pregnant teen, and you would be right. Everything is a facade and I'm actually terrified of what people will say when they find out and also of squeezing a watermelon out of a keyhole. The only consolation was that I had graduated high school and so I wouldn't have to go through that little slice of drama what with dropping out, or staying in, or attending a "special school." And also the reassurance that I had already made the biggest mistake that I could at this juncture in my life.


	2. First trimester week 06

I work at the River's Edge restaurant located conveniently on the res. It had been my first job junior year and up; I had quickly acclimated to the work environment, learning regulars and their orders to a t. And before you wonder, no my boss and coworkers were not aware of my pregnant state. I didn't exactly want to go around alerting everyone of the situation until it became obvious. You see, I'm a procrastinator at heart.

I was a hostess dabbling in the art of waitressing ( because it was illegal for me to serve alcohol until my long-awaited nineteenth birthday). As I passed one of the mirrors bordering the beachside, half-closed interior of the restaurant I took into account the size of my ass. It had never been small, but now I grimaced, and after looking around to make sure no one would be privy to the moment, swiveled my body and patted my own butt. Looked like I'd have to buy some more black dickies, seeing as they'd already been tight enough, even before my pregnant swelling and weight gain. Geez, how did a person even gain that much weight so quickly? I examined my River's Edge uniform shirt too, making sure that there were no puke stains. The seafood and being right on the coast certainly did no favors for my nausea.

"Dev, there are customers waiting to be seated." My boss Richie rolled his eyes at me and directed his sight to a pair of elderly tourists donning Patagonia jackets. I chuckled because no one should ever be seen in Patagonia in a North Face zone and set down the trays I'd been carrying, walking over to them. Richie was a pretty cool boss overall, kind of off-putting if you didn't know him. The guy was huge- not just tall, but a big muscular guy too with a lot of tattoos. And also, it wasn't like a guy living in Washington who never wore a jacket wasn't already obvious enough; I had never so much as seen the guy in sleeves longer than five inches.

After seating the overly happy but harmless couple, I occupied myself with wiping down tables and sweeping the floor. Lately, I had been even more dedicated to my work than usual. I was hoping for a raise because $8.05 an hour didn't exactly pay for maternity leave. Also, I had nothing else to do.

As I knelt down to pick up a piece of something that would just not cooperate and get in the dustpan already, I felt a wave of sickness rush over me. I could feel everything I hadn't eaten that day rushing up my throat. So a mix of clear, acidic liquid in other words. My throat burned as I attempted to lift my eight pounds heavier body out of my kneeling position, but my swollen ankles and feet had other things in mind. I toppled over onto my ass, thanking the Lord for blessing me in the area as I didn't seem to damage anything.

I felt Richie's hands on my forearms as he lugged me up onto my feet. His eyes questioned me, but before he could say anything, Jeanne, one of the waitresses had grabbed my elbow and led me into the bathroom. She held my ponytail back as I puked my guts out into the toilet. I rocked back on my heels and sagged down onto my butt, resting my back against the stall.

"Thanks. I guess I just caught the yearly flu bug."

She raised her eyebrows at me, "flu?" She questioned disbelievingly. "Dev, Hun you're pregnant, aren't you?"

My eyes burned and my face fell into my hands as I groaned. "It's that obvious? Do you think everyone knows? Richie, the customers-" I babbled.

"No. I have kids, remember? Swollen ankles, nausea, weight gain, loss of appetite. And you've been pale as a sheet all through your shift."

"You won't tell, will you? It's just that I need to keep this job and stockpile money for the later part of my pregnancy, so.. I really need this job," I ended pathetically.

Jeanne rubbed at her temples, shaking her head at me. "It's not for me to tell. But you'll have to eventually. You can't hide a baby bump under dickies and a tight shirt."

She helped me to my feet and I went about my business for the remaining part of my shift. I washed my hands, so no I'm not icky.

I had about half an hour left when he showed up. He being the estranged baker of my bun.

Xxxxx

So this is how it went down; the universe decided that it wasn't already enough for me to have been knocked up by the asshat, I had to see him in my enlarged state as well.

I was in the back room taking a quick break, drinking ginger ale that Lena had brought for me about an hour ago.

"Richie." The intense voice called out. If it had any emotion in it, I guessed the emotions would have been urgency and maybe even a hint of anxiousness. Of course I recognized it, if you blindfolded me and set me in a dark room with screaming chipmunks and that voice I would remember it. The voice that had flirted and somehow beckoned me into being under the owner of the voice.

My mouth gaped open and I sloshed my ginger ale and then dropped it on the ground. Typical clumsy Devery.

Now there were two choices. One, go back out and continue with my side work so that I could get out on time. Or two, my personal favorite, cower in the back room and stick a pacifier in my mouth. I opted for two with a side of light stalking and peeked from the corner of the back room into the main dining room where I immediately spotted Brady's back and Richie's front as they whispered conspiratorially. After a few minutes of this, they seemed to come to some sort of decision and Richie ripped his black apron off, throwing it quite gracefully onto an empty table.

"Dev, could you come out from behind there." My boss's eyes landed right on my poor hiding spot and I emerged guiltily. " I know you're off soon, but I need you to stay a few more hours and cover for me." He didn't even look angry at my eavesdropping, and after I shot him my best stubborn face, he added, " I'll pay you $9 an hour."

I pretended to think about it, "deal." He rushed off and I grabbed his apron where he'd dropped it and tied it around my waist.

"Dev." That same deep voice whispered my name in a way I couldn't quite grasp as I realized that Brady was still in the same spot and had just turned around.

" It's Devery." I answered not looking up at him as I walked off to go do manager stuff. I felt an inhumanly hot and large hand grasp my elbow.

" Back for some more?" I shot at him, finally tilting my head up to meet his gaze with my best stink eye.

"Some more?" Tall dark and asshole was in front of me looking genuinely confused and then understanding lit up his Neanderthal-like face. "Uhmm no.. Dev, look. I'm sorry about that."

My brows raised, I'm pretty sure they could have reached the sky, and I laughed dryly, tugging my arm from his hand. It dropped and hung limply at his side. "Sorry for what exactly? I was the one dumb enough to fall for your little act."

At this, Brady seemed to tense, which was actually the opposite reaction I had expected to get from him.

"Don't say that about yourself." Looking angry he shook slightly and then clenched his fists.

"Alright, Ivanhoe, cool it. I'm not calling myself a slut or anything."

I turned around again and found myself at square one, this time with his body blocking my way and obscuring my view of, well, anything.

" So, you aren't mad at me?" He questioned.

I broke out into a loud, almost mocking laugh. " I didn't say that, buster. Look, I'm at work though so could you be a normal creep and follow me home or something?"

Brady looked hurt by this and I felt a whole lot of satisfaction. "Creep? Dev.." He broke off, "Devery, I just want you to give me a second chance."

"A second chance at what? Getting into my pants, painfully taking my virginity?" I could have gone on forever, and yes, I know the second part was a bit melodramatic, but I'm a pregnant woman so fuck off.

Brady's eyebrows almost met in the middle as he scrunched his face up. "look, I'm sorry. I just want- need- you to give me another chance."

So, not only am I a knocked up teen, but now I also have baby daddy drama? When did I sign up for this shit bucket?

"You know what I need?"

At this, Brady perked up and eagerly intoned, " what? I can get you anything!"

" I need a hot bath, a foot massage, some of those pea chips dipped in Ben and Jerry's, and for you to get the hell out." This time I rushed off as fast as my swollen ankles would allow, leaving Brady in my dust. Eat it Brady.


End file.
